Chapter 42: The Start in End
Quick Summary Akira and his friends are helping their newfound friends for the search of their belongings. Upon arriving at the cave they see a wolf guarding the bag. A old extinct animal friend makes it return. Full Summary Akira and his friends are trekking through the rockly cliff with the other new survivors. Rei, Tooru and Kotomi have lost their belongings by a wild dog. Rei saw the dog going into a cave at the base of a cliff. Kazuma wonders what's inside? Rei pulls Kazuma's face for his question. Akira looks very interesting at the bandages guy. Rei tells him that Tooru's injuries aren't severe, but he refuses to take it off. They were attacked by a Arctodus Simus a week ago. Takashi and Ryouichi have the same experience with the bear-like as they have. Rei confesses that Tooru is her chilhood friend. Rion immediately thinks that they are a couple, but Rei replies no. Kotomi is Tooru's girlfriend. Kotomi is much more of a girl than herself and she's the only daughter of a huge hotel business owner. Kazuma starts to sweat a lot. Kotomi uses a Handkerchief to dry Kazuma's face. She requests him to help them a bit longer. Kazuma starts to blush and simply replies okay. Akira reminds him about Kanako. Rei explains her way with men are easily misunderstood. Tooru watches Kazuma and Kotomi on the side and says nothing. Takashi thinks they won't make camp by today if they do this, but Ryouichi doesn't mind. He sets his eyes at the university ladies. Takashi reminds him he already has a girlfriend Sanae. Ryouichi believes in two-timing and he sets his eyes at Rion also. The sun starts to setting down. They have reach the cave. Rei sees her bag inside the cave. Akira can't see the dog that took it. Akira and his group move along the rocks to get close to the cave without the dog detecting them. They are now close to the bag. Akira turns to see the dog guarding the bag. Insteads he sees a Canis Dirus. They decide they should leave the place. But it seems they have walked into a trap. From all direction the wolves are converting into their position. Akira recognises one of the them, the Alpha wolf with the scar. They set to attack by the command of the alpha wolf. Akira yells at everyone to get down. He closes his eyes and avoid seeing his attackers. But the attack never came. He opens his eyes and sees the wolves are attacking the Arctodus Simuses. Both Rei and Takashi recognise the bear-like from their previous attack. The bear-like is attacking the wolves. From behind Akira one of bear-like is about to attack him. He defends himself with a wooden Staff. The claw of the Arctodus Simus breaks the staff in two. The other paw swings at Akira and misses. Tooru pulls him back at the last second. They are trapped in between the Arctodus Simus and Canis Dirus. Characters Introducted Survival Items Handkerchief, Staff Trivia *Kotomi Kawana is the only daughter of a huge hotel business owner. She is also known as the male hunter in the university. *Rei Ooguro and Tooru Rinzai are childhood friends just like Akira Sengoku and Rion Akagami, and Kazuma Saji and Masakazu Yoshimoto. Category:Manga Category:Exploration Party Arc